Little Moments
by Oneturtledove
Summary: 10 Drabbles in the life of Sculder.


Disclaimer: None.

Spoilers: None.

A/N: Challenge Fic.

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

* * *

**It's Not Me It's You- Skillet**  
Her blood boiled and she wanted to slam things and throw things. Especially if she could slam his face and throw things just below the belt. He always told her that she was closed minded, that she was silly for still believing what she believed. But tonight, it was all on him. He wouldn't believe what she told him about Diana, and Scully had the sinking suspicion that it was because Mulder didn't want to believe it. He was the closed minded one, he was the one that started the fights, he was the one who belittled and made her feel useless and annoying. It was all him. All his fault. She slammed the drawer shut with a sigh. Jerk.

**Love Is On The Way- Celine Dion**  
"You'll see him again someday, Dana."

"You don't know that, Monica. No one knows that. I could very well live the rest of my life without him."

"I'd like to believe that love is bigger than that."

"He loves me, I know that. But I may never see him again. And that kills me."

"Have you ever thought about running away and joining him?"

"I can't do that to William. And so now I'm torn between them and my heart just can't take it anymore."

**Our Kind of Love- Lady Antebellum**  
An entire conference room separated them, but if he looked over at her long enough, she eventually turned in his direction. Their eyes met and he grinned for a brief second before turning away. He could feel her eyes boring holes into the back of his head, and wondered when she had developed the ability to shoot lasers from those seemingly innocent blue orbs. He turned around again and she silently mouthed the words _Who's your daddy _at him. He suppressed a chuckle when her eyebrow shot in Skinner's direction, but managed to get himself in order. Never in his life had he met a woman like her. Their friendship was something else, to say the least.

**Canadee-i-o –Seven Nations**  
"You know," Mulder started as he looked into the bathroom mirror. "We look odd."

"Excuse me?" Scully asked, spitting her toothpaste into the sink.

"We don't look like we go together."

"What constitutes going together, for the sake of argument?"

"I don't know. You just look like you're dating down. Marrying down. Whatever."

"Are you kidding? Mulder have you noticed the women whipping out their drool cups when you walk into the room?"

"Seriously?"

"Geez, men really are dense," she whispered before rinsing her toothbrush.

"Maybe I'm just humble."

"Right."

"I dunno, it just seems like the two of us together is a farce."

"This whole case is a farce. And I'm not sure if you're trying to insult me or not."

"The opposite."

"Well in my eyes, you're good enough to be standing next to me. And I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense. Okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes. You're hot. Just deal with it."

She stomped out of the bathroom, her face tinged with pink, and his laughter following her.

**It's a Feel Good Thing- S Club 7**  
He never pictured her as a dancer, much less a Latin dancing dancer. He knew he shouldn't have let her have that last bowl of ice cream, and now her energy and playfulness were coming out in a way he had never seen before. Her hips swayed to the music as she moved around the kitchen and he was certain she had gotten the moves from her sister. Oh, he was going to give her such crap in the morning.

**Lovin' You Lots and Lots- The Norm Wooster Singers**  
"Mulder, stop serenading me."

"I'm trying to butter you up."

"I know. And no amount of verbal butter is going to make me share my blanket with you."

"Scully…. You're beautiful. Did you know that?"

"My blanket. You should have put one in your stake-out bag. I've been telling you for years."

"Next you're gonna call me impossible."

"Incorrigible."

"Brat."

**The Feeling I Had- Amy Grant**  
She needed a vacation. Desperately. She missed Mulder. He was right next to her in the bullpen, but he wasn't the same person and she couldn't look at who he was anymore. She missed his passion and fire, his smiles and his hand on the small of her back. He wasn't her Mulder. He hadn't been in a long time. Beat up and broken down. She had never told him she loved him, or even that she was proud of him, and to say it now would be trite. She wanted all that back now, but it was too late.

**Put Your Head On My Shoulder- Michael Buble'**  
There was a fire crackling in the fireplace and their feet were resting on the coffee table, empty cocoa mugs on either side. They hadn't said a word in hours, they didn't really need to either. Their hands were resting between them, fingers loosely laced together. They both wanted to say something, but neither wanted to break the moment. Finally turned her chin towards him and met her eyes. They smiled together, thinking the same thing. Best New Years Day ever.

**That's Where It Is- Carrie Underwood**  
She never thought she would fall this hard, only to be caught by one who had fallen first. She should have known that he felt the same way she had, and had for a lot longer. She should have known from the look in his eyes, the way his hand touched her gently, the way his eyes stayed on hers, the way he listened. He had always been there, in her good times, in her bad times, in the times when she didn't even know who she was. He was there. She felt complete with him, more complete than she had ever felt. And it wasn't because he completed her. No, it was because he allowed her to see that she was complete on her own. He loved her because of who she was, her whole person. No one had ever loved her like that.

She smiled as she looked over at him, snoring softly on the couch next to her. A grin spread across her lips and she moved a little closer, studying his face. Focusing her mind on his, she stared until his eyes opened just a little, then seeing her chance, swooped down and caught his lips. They were both goners.

**High Of 75- Relient K**  
He didn't like to admit it, but he had battled depression for a lot of his life. It wasn't a hard battle really, it didn't affect him as much as it did other people. He was able to move from one thought to another and keep it from taking him over. But it was an exhausting job. Then one day, she walked in. And she smiled. And though not visibly, he smiled back. And somehow, despite their differences of opinion, despite all the things they had been through, he still carried that smile around. He was really happy. For the first time ever, just because of this woman.

"I love you, Scully."

"Yeah, I kind of figured from that grin on your face. And yes, I love you too."


End file.
